percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
House Pendragon
House Pendragon, also called the Bloodline of Brutus or the Bloodline of Arthu'''r, is the ruling family of Camelot and prior to being overthrown by the Saxons were the rulers of England as well. The roots of this family stretch back to Brutus of Troy, and beyond to Aeneas the son of Venus. Similar to the Chase family, this blood-line for some reason keeps attraction attention from immortals, and has produced many demigods: including Camulus, Bran the Blessed, and Ludd the Silver Hand. Like the Chase family, House Pendragon has attracted the attention of immortals from more than one pantheon, sometimes Celtic, sometimes Greek or Roman, sometimes Norse. At various points in it's history this family has held dominion over the entire island of Britain; starting with when Brutus conquered the island in the early 11th century BC. King Arthur was the last member of the Pendragon dynasty to rule over Britain Arthur and preceding Generations Trojan Roots (Aeneas to Brutus) * Venus: mother of Aeneas * Aeneas (1220-1175 BC) * Silvius: Father of Brutus (1151-1110 BC) Brutus to Lear * Brutus (1125-1084 BC) ** Albanctus ** Kambre * Locrinus (1115-1081 BC) first king of Logres (England) * Maddan (1081-1026 BC) * Mempricius (1042-1006 BC) * Ebracus () ** 19 other sons ** 30 daughters * Brutus Greenshield (D. 955) * Leil (D. 930) * Rud Hud Hudibras ( * Bladud * Lear Ancestors with Unknown Placement * Camulus: Founder and First King of Camelot Manogan * Manogan * Beli Mawr "Beli the Great": son of Manogan (reigned before the Roman Invasion) ** Ludd ** Cassibelanus ** Nennius From Penarddun to King Arthur Princess Penarddun was the demigod daughter of Beli Mawr, and the goddess Don/Danu. She is the only child of Beli not to be killed or otherwise defeated during Julius Caesar's Invasion of Britain (55-54 BC), so she was able to hold on to her portion of the kingdom. This dynasty lasted 5 and a half centuries * Princess Penarddun: demigod daughter of Don and Beli Mawr * Bran the Blessed: demigod son of Lir (the Celtic sea god) and Princess Penarddun * Cadoroc () * Conan () * Cadwr () * Eudaf () * Morfawr * Tudwal (350-386 AD) * Conomor (370-414 AD) * Constantine Pendragon (400-442 AD) son of Conomor and Helena * Uther Pendragon (435-471 AD) * Arthur Pendragon (470-518 AD) ** Mordred ** Lothalt ** Gyneth ** Melora Modern Branches Currently the Bloodline of King Arthur is divided into five branch families, each descended from a different one of Arthur's children. '''Rowe Family Descended from Dame Melora and Prince Orlando of Thessaly. Melora was a warrior maiden and the only true-born child of Arthur to outlive him and have children of her own. Artemis Rowe belongs to this family. Hardy Family Descended from Arthur's bastard son Lothalt. De Vaux Family Descended from Gyneth, Arthur's bastard daughter, and Roland De Vaux. Le Fay Family Are descended from Mordred, who was the product of an incestuous affair between Arthur and Morgana Le Fey.Category:Arthurian Mythology Category:Muse-Verse Category:Family trees